Slice of Life/Gallery
Previews Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png|Just an ordinary day in Ponyville. Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png|"Do we know what they're on about?" Mane Six chatting in the background S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png|"The way they're huddled up like that, I'd say it's either a friendship problem or a monster attack." Octavia Melody "a monster attack?!" S5E9.png|"A monster attack?!" Octavia Melody "performing at the ceremony this afternoon" S5E9.png|"Blast! I'm performing at the ceremony this afternoon, and I still haven't sorted out what to play." Octavia Melody "how am I meant to practice" S5E9.png|"How am I meant to practice with a monster invading Ponyville?" Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png|"Maybe it's just a friendship problem, and it'll all be cleared up in half an hour or so." (Sweetie, I thought we agreed to leave the fourth-wall breaking to Pinkie, Spike and Discord) Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png|"I hope so." Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png|"Where's Pinkie Pie?! I need my wedding planner!" Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Bumblebear appears S5E9.png|What in Equestria is that?! And where did it come from?! Mane Six ready to fight S5E9.png Bumblebear goes on the attack S5E9.png Mane Six dodge bumblebear's stinger S5E9.png Twilight attacking with magic S5E9.png Bumblebear struck by magic beam S5E9.png Rainbow Dash swoops down on bumblebear S5E9.png Matilda watching the chaos S5E8.png|"Oh, no!" Matilda in great distress S5E9.png|"On my wedding day?!" Matilda "somepony's gotta help me!" S5E9.png|"Somepony's gotta help me!" Matilda looking around S5E9.png Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png|Oh, hey, it's Peanut Butter Pony! Matilda calls on Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png|"You!" Amethyst Star "me?" S5E9.png|"Me?" Matilda asking Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png|"I'm to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today!" Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png|"But nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight came to town." (Easy, Amy, she's asking you to organize a wedding, not help her move into a new apartment.) Matilda "so you'll do it?" S5E9.png|"So you'll do it?" Amethyst Star happy to help S5E9.png|"I used to be the best organizer in all of Ponyville. You bet I'll—" Matilda and Amethyst Star looking toward the fight S5E9.png Mane Six fighting the bumblebear S5E9.png Lily Valley "this is a disaster!" S5E9.png|"This is a disaster!" Twilight and friends fighting the bumblebear S5E9.png|Pinkie is being given a noogie by the monster Matilda and Amethyst Star standing together S5E9.png|"Come on! We better get to the salon before that monster flattens it!" Amethyst Star running away from the battlefield S5E9.png Bumblebear holding a wooden cart S5E9.png Applejack restraining the bumblebear S5E9.png Derpy "what am I gonna do?" S5E9.png|"What am I gonna do?" (Bubble Pony speaketh again!) Derpy notices Matilda S5E9.png|"Matilda!" Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png|"I feel so bad about the invitations!" Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png|"Is there anything I can do—" Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png|"FLOWERS!" Derpy eager to help out S5E9.png Derpy talks to the flower ponies S5E9.png|"You want Matilda's arrangements... today?!" Flower ponies in shock S5E9.png Flower ponies fainting S5E9.png Daisy "this is awful!" S5E9.png|"This is awful!" DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody's house S5E9.png|Not even the fandom could have come up with this crazy domicile. DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png Octavia Melody practicing the cello S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png Octavia Melody "all these wedding songs are so" S5E9.png|"Ugh, all these wedding songs are so..." Octavia Melody "so... standard" S5E9.png|"...standard." DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png|"I want Matilda and Cranky's wedding to be special." DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png|Special? Leave that to me, Octy. DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a record S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png Octavia Melody biting her lower lip S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 at her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing down an effects pedal S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody wincing again S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gauging Octavia's reaction S5E9.png Octavia "I'm not sure that's appropriate" S5E9.png Octavia goes back to practicing S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 in deep thought S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing a bass pedal S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody "that's more like it!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking slyly at Octavia S5E9.png Octavia looking slyly at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello seriously S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony with Octavia S5E9.png Octavia smiling at DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 smiling at Octavia S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 brings out the jumbo speaker S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's oscillating equalizer S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pointing at Octavia Melody S5E9.png Octavia playing cello more energetically S5E9.png Overhead shot of DJ Pon-3's turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's pulsating speakers S5E9.png Octavia playing cello wildly S5E9.png Octavia Melody spinning her cello S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 raising a vinyl record S5E9.png Octavia Melody's bow tie snaps S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records on her hooves S5E9.png Octavia Melody's cello bow snaps S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 standing on her turntable S5E9.png Octavia Melody playing cello upside-down S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spins on turntable on her head S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png Octavia "I'm going to be late for the wedding!" S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 "jump the shark" S5E9.png|Never thought we'd see the day where My Little Pony would literally jump the shark. Speakers pulsing with sound S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png Animatic EW animatic - Cranky and Matilda's wedding.png|This shot appears for no more than two frames in the teaser EW animatic - Crowd of background ponies.png Promotional Hasbro 2015 Investor Update at Toy Fair - Season 5 100th episode.jpg Lyra looks at Bon Bon S5E9.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops. Category:Season 5 episode galleries